The Mistresses of Murder
by applythepressure
Summary: The Rozen Maidens are still searching for Souseiseki's and HinaIchigo's Rosae Mysticae. However, when a new threat, The Mistresses of Murder, surfaces, they now have to fight for their two fallen sisters and their own lives as well. [After Traumend] [A]
1. Chapter 1

The Mistresses of Murder

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rozen Maiden. I found out about this anime and I absolutely love it, but, alas, I don't have enough money to purchase it and hurry along a 3rd season.

Author's Note – Hope you Rozen Maiden fans enjoy!

**Ch. 1**:

Shinku was sitting with Jun, quietly sipping her tea. Her golden hair fell over her maroon dress and her dazzling blue eyes were fixed unwaveringly on her teacup. Her forehead was furrowed with little creases as if she was thinking very hard. Which, in fact, she was.

"Jun." He looked up at Shinku.

"What is the matter, Shinku?"

"Something is not right." She set her teacup down with care. Jun gave her a hard look. "I've been trying to ignore the feeling for a while, but I cannot seem to shake it. Something is brewing, something that threatens my sisters and I." She stood up and flew to the window. "It is like a cold wind wrapping around my shoulders." To emphasize the fact, Shinku shivered slightly.

Jun put his hand on Shinku's shoulder. "Shinku, we have been through Suigintou and Barasuishou. Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo's Rosae Mysticae are still not found, but I really feel that we are close to a breakthrough." He exhaled. "You still have your sisters and me."

Shinku smiled. _Just like Jun._ "I know, Jun. Thank you. I must be becoming a little paranoid after the Barasuishou incident." She turned away from the window. "Let us go watch Detective Kun-Kun. I'm sure Kanaria and Suiseiseki are already clamoring for the best spot on the sofa." Jun picked her up gently and carried her downstairs.

Nori smiled at them as they came down: she had always doted on the dolls and since they helped Jun recover from his trauma, she respected them. "Hello, Shinku-chan, would you like something to eat?"

Shinku gave a small smile back to Nori. "Thank you, Nori, but I'm quite fine." She settled on the couch with Jun beside her, moving Suiseiseki and Kanaria to the side. Soon all of them became engrossed in the TV show.

_CRASH_.

The sudden noise startled everyone in the house. Jun picked up Shinku and rushed up the stairs with the rest of the dolls scrambling up behind him – if Jun remembered anything about dolls, it was that they had a knack of crashing through his bedroom window. He threw open the door only to be greeted by shattered glass and gust of cold, damp air.

"What was that?" said Kanaria. She looked around the room. "I don't see a box."

"I wonder what it was, desu," added Suiseiseki.

"Look." All of them turned to Shinku. She was pointing to something in the wall. An almost transparent arrow was protruding from the dead center of Jun's bedroom door.

Quiet spread throughout the room. Each and every person (or doll) knew that this was not exactly a friendly gesture.

"May I?" asked Shinku with no quiver in her voice although Jun knew she was unnerved especially because she had predicted something like this earlier in the day. She grasped the arrow with her hand and pulled back with a gasp. "It burns!"

Suddenly the arrow started laughing. Laughing. A pure, maniacal cackle that permeated the room with unease. The dolls flinched – their Rosae Mysticae were responding strongly to the arrow. Jun looked at the arrow in horror as it began melting, trailing down the wall like a snake. It hit the floor and began to slowly meld itself into a shape. The shape of a doll.

"Hello, Rozen Maiden," said the glass object. "I see that my arrow certainly got your attention." She laughed, which sounded like grinding brakes coupled with nails on a chalkboard. "I am Kaede, the First Mistress of Murder. I have a proposition for you all." The glass face crinkled into a devious smile. "Meet me here in this room at midnight tomorrow. Just dolls." The face glared at Jun. "No mediums."

Shinku glared at the glass figure. "It seems that I have no choice. I agree to your request."

The glass doll laughed again. "Good choice, Rozen Maiden. But be wary: there's no telling when disaster will strike." The glass doll returned to the shape of an arrow and shot out of the window.

Jun turned to the dolls, all of whom seems a tad frightened. Shinku, however, kept her composure. "Let's get to bed, everyone," she said. The dolls immediately began pulling out their cases and climbing in. After everyone had shut their cases, Shinku walked over to Jun.

"Jun."

"Yes, Shinku?"

"I don't like these Mistresses of Murder. They seem to be like us Rozen Maiden. But not."

"How so?"

"The vibe from that glass doll was evil. Pure evil. All of our Rosae Mysticae have an inherent goodness in them. We can act evilly if we so desire, but we still have consciences. This representative had no such thing."

Jun shivered. He definitely did not like the sound of that. "Shinku, how about we talk this over in the morning? I think we both need time to think."

Shinku nodded her head. "Very well," she sighed. She climbed into her case and shut the lid tightly. Jun also got himself into bed, turning off the light and worrying about what the next night would bring.

And in the distance, very soft laughter could be heard.

Author's PS- Likey? Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistresses of Murder

Disclaimer: Suiseiseki is proclaiming a very important message right now: "The Queen of the Mystery owns nothing of Rozen Maiden, desu! So don't sue her, desu! Thank you, desu!"

Author's Note – Thanks to Ancient Death and Kannalover for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Ch. 2**:

Shinku was tossing and turning all night long in her case. Instead of reliving her memories of her past life – as she was supposed to – she was beset with nightmares.

_She, Suiseiseki, and Kanaria were facing three dolls. One she recognized as Kaede but the other two faces were obscured. As she looked around, she saw that they were in a most bizarre world. Everything was upside down. Buildings were protruding from the ground above them. They were standing on a vast expanse of blue – the sky. All of a sudden she heard a laugh._

"_Welcome, Rozen Maiden. We have been waiting for you." Shinku tensed as did Suiseiseki and Kanaria. They did not like where this was going. "We have something that you might like." She lifted her finger towards the ground above. Shinku looked up and almost fainted. Suiseiseki burst into tears. Kanaria started screaming._

_Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo. Floating lifeless above them, their two Rosae Mysticae nowhere to be found. Unless…_

_Shinku looked at Kaede. She was holding two very familiar pink crystals…_

Shinku woke up panting and flew the top of her case open. She saw the sunlight streaming through the still-unrepaired window. "Jun!" she cried.

Jun woke up with a start. "What, Shinku?! What happened?!" He hurriedly put on his glass, his head whipping in all directions, his eyes searching for danger. However, when he saw Shinku standing in her case, he calmed down. "Shinku, what is the meaning of this? I mean, you woke me up for noth – "

"So a premonition of my two fallen sisters is nothing?" said Shinku as icily as she could. Jun froze (no pun intended). Suiseiseki and Kanaria opened their cases, eyes wide.

"What did you say, Shinku, desu" asked Suiseiseki softly. Kanaria stayed quiet, worry streaming through her green eyes.

"I had a premonition of us, the Mistresses of Murder, and our fallen sisters." Her statement was met with gasps of disbelief.

"What happened?" asked both of the dolls (Suiseiseki added on her "desu" of course). Shinku related the premonition exactly as she remembered it.

Jun had not moved from his position on the bed. He was in deep thought. "Shinku, if the Mistresses of Murder have Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo in that messed-up world, how are you going to get them back? I doubt that they can participate in the Alice Game."

"We will still fight. Remember, I saw that all three of us were up against all three of them: it does not seem as though we have to take them one-on-one."

"That's right, desu," said Suiseiseki. "I will do anything to get Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo back, desu."

"Me, too," exclaimed Kanaria emphatically.

"Well, let's go get something to eat. No good to think on an empty stomach." Jun got up off of the bed and picked up Shinku and Suiseiseki after opening the door for Kanaria. They trotted down the stairs and went into the living room. Nori looked up from the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone. I have smiley-face pancakes!" She flipped the half-done second batch in the skillet. "Give me about two minutes and we can all eat together!"

"Thank you, Nori," said Shinku. "But right now, we all need to tell you something very important." She, her sisters, and Jun told her the story about last night and Shinku's dream.

Nori 's face became more anxious as the story progressed. "I don't like these Mistresses of Murder at all. Please be careful, all of you." She paused. "If you need me to do anything, just ask."

"Thanks, Nori-chan," said Suiseiseki and Kanaria. All of them sit down at the table while Nori finished up on the pancakes. She served them and they all began eating in subdued silence.

After about a half-hour of eating, Nori started clearing the table. "Alright, everyone, I am going to go shopping for tonight's supper. Be good while I'm gone. I do not want another staircase incident." She glared at Suiseiseki, Shinku, and Jun, who all too-well remembered Nori 's rage.

"Don't worry, Nori," said Shinku. "We'll stay in line." Suiseiseki just looked down at her shoes. Nori waved at them and headed out.

"Now we have to think about these Mistresses of Murder," said Jun matter-of-factly. "If that Kaede doll is coming at midnight, we have to be as prepared as possible."

"Jun's right. We cannot risk any surprises, especially if my premonition is correct. We might have to fight them."

"But we don't know their powers, desu," said Suiseiseki. "I know that Shinku's power is manipulating rose petals, Kanaria's is her violin, and mine is with soul trees, desu. What are theirs, desu? "

"That's what worrying me," added Kanaria. "What if our powers prove useless against theirs?"

"We cannot worry about that because it is out of our control. We will have to engage them in a fight to ascertain what they are capable of. Just to be safe, let us bring a mirror so we can activate an N-field and escape."

"Good idea, Shinku," said Jun. "Right now I think we all should rest. We'll need everything we've got before he meeting. The last thing I want to do is drain my energy supply – something tells me that you" – he indicated Suiseiseki and Shinku – "are going to need it."

They all trudged up the stairs. Jun slid into his bed as the dolls climbed into their cases. _This is going to be a very, very long day._


	3. Chapter 3

The Mistresses of Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden. I would like to, but I don't. Now I make sad face.

Author's Note: Author's Note – I am very sorry for not updating in the longest time, but life has been a royal bitch. My friends think that I am battling depression, which would explain my lack of inspiration. Again, I'm very sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Thanks to Ancient Death, Phantomstrata, Gumdrops and 'Shrooms, and Kannalover for the reviews. In Jun's dream, the words not in italics are his thoughts. Enjoy!

**Ch. 3**:

Jun lay in his bed for at least an hour, thinking about all that had happened. He looked over at the three cases and sighed. _Shinku. Kanaria. Suiseiseki. Such a difference in my life they and their sisters have made. What if these Mistresses of Murder prove too much? I…I couldn't bear to lose any more of them._ He heard Nori return from whatever she was doing and start cleaning the kitchen. He exhaled slowly, reminiscing about their past adventures. He started wondering about Suigintou. After she was revived, she disappeared and did not make any attempt to contact the rest of her sisters. _We actually could really use her now._ _She wouldn't be afraid to challenge those Mistresses of Murder head-on._ As he was thinking of Suigintou, he slipped into a dream.

_He was walking with Shinku in public. People were not staring at them; they thought nothing of a living doll now since the Rozen Maiden's existence had been broadcasted to the common people. Still though, he managed to catch some looks of awe that he was a medium of an amazing Rozen Maiden doll. _

_A girl ran up to him. She looked down at the ground, biting her lip in shyness. "Um, hello," she mumbled so softly that Jun was not sure if she even spoke at all at first. "Are you…? Is that…?"_

"_Yes, I am Shinku, the proud fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden. And yes, this is Jun, my medium," said Shinku irritably. The little girl gulped in embarrassment._

"_I'm, uh, sorry." Jun felt bad for her. "I just wanted to make sure, because, it's, um, not every day that I see an actual living – " She broke off._

_Jun saw Shinku open her mouth to retort once more, so he cut in. "It's perfectly alright to ask us questions," he said to her kindly while shooting a look at Shinku to be quiet. She shrugged nonchalantly and adjusted her bonnet. Jun studied he. She was pretty for a little girl, with big inquisitive green eyes and jet black hair. "Is there anything else you would like to ask us?"_

_The little girl laughed, a crinkly laugh that made Jun uneasy. He looked at Shinku, who apparently was unnerved by the laugh as well. Her blue eyes bore in his, darkly etched with suspicion. That laugh…it seemed so familiar…_

"_Well, there is one thing I am curious about," said the girl. For some reason, Jun felt like her voice became sinister, like her previous embarrassment was all just an act._

"_Well, what is your query" inquired Shinku. "Ask."_

_The girl's face twisted into an ugly expression, her green eyes turning into sharp jade shards. "If you would be willing to fight me." _

_As Jun and Shinku watched on in horror, the girl held up her left hand. On her ring finger, there was a ring similar to one that he wore, except instead of a rose, a dagger piercing a heart graced the front. It lit up with a crimson color much like his lit up with a rose pink hue when Shinku was drawing on his energy. The girl's face contorted with an evil smile. "Kaede!" she called._

_A glass arrow shot through the air, whistling as it almost struck Shinku from behind. Shinku turned and narrowly avoided the arrow, shooting the girl a dark look from her crouching position. _

"_You rang?" said a very familiar voice. Jun cringed._

"_I did," said the girl. "I have found the fifth doll and her pathetic medium. You ready?"_

"_Am I ever," said the doll. "You should summon my two sisters."_

_The girl nodded. "Etsuko! Airi!"_

_Jun was bewildered. _They have mediums, well, it looks like only one medium for all of them, _he thought._ And instead of the dolls holding the power over the medium, the medium holds the power over the dolls. That's odd. _However, he couldn't think anymore since two more glass arrows whizzed past his head and landed next to the girl. _

_Jun watched in horror as the new glass arrows metamorphosed into two more dolls. He studied them. Kaede was the tallest, with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black gothic dress, decorated with red and white jewels. She wore a thin veil over her head and face, but that did nothing to conceal her look of malice. Etsuko was the shortest, having shocking red hair piled up into an elaborate twist and weak, watery blue eyes. She was wearing a plain red dress that exactly matched her hair color and black shoes. Airi was a brunette with blond highlights, wearing bloomers and a ivory Victorian-style blouse, which contrasted strikingly with her violet eyes. Jun tore his eyes away from the dolls and reached for Shinku. "Shinku!" he screamed._

_She sprung into action, whipping out her cane and sending a barrage of rose petals at the dolls. Jun's ring burned. _

"_Ah, you can do better than that," said the girl. "Go to town, my girls." The three Mistresses of Murder smiled and held out their hands._

_Jun was thrown back at least twenty feet. He looked up to see a glass barrier that was easily deflecting Shinku's attack. _Oh my God, the people! What if they were hurt?_ He looked around and almost had a heart attack._

_They were in that same world that Shinku told them about. He was laying on a vast expanse of blue, now dotted with whispers of cirrus clouds. "How did we get here?" he wondered aloud._

"_I transported us," answered the girl. "I am not so cruel to hurt bystanders." She paused. "Now, we can really let loose." She smirked. _

"_Shinku! Watch out!" yelled Jun in panic. Shinku looked back at the dolls, who were sending a barrage of glass arrows at her. They were about to hit her – She didn't have time to dodge – Jun yelled – _

"Jun." Shinku's voice slid up to his ears.

He woke up with a start, trying to forget the dream, not wanting to worry her. "Yes, Shinku?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice steady.

"They're coming."

He shot her an uncomprehending look. "But…But" – he sputtered – "that arrow said that they were coming at midnight." _Oh, no. OH NO! Not yet!_

"Yes, they did," said Shinku calmly. "However, I'm assuming it is midnight where they are located, so they are indeed coming at midnight."

Jun shot out of bed. "Kanaria! Suiseiseki! Get up, get up!" he shouted. The dolls' cases opened in an instant and both dolls shot up, ready for battle.

"What it is, desu?" shrieked Suiseiseki. Kanaria just went pale.

"The Mistresses of Murder are coming," said Shinku.

"We're already here."

PS – I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger because I'm so evil. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
